Frank Lundy
Frank Lundy is a character in Season Two and Season Four of the Showtime series [[Dexter (show)|''DEXTER]]. He is a high-ranking and illustrious FBI Special Agent who leads the task force dedicated to identifying and arresting the Bay Harbor Butcher. After he retired from the FBI, Lundy returns to Miami to hunt the serial killer known as Trinity. Lundy is shot and killed in a parking lot by a person connected to Trinity. Personality Lundy is cool, calm, confident, and incredibly knowledgeable. With his extensive background and subsequent knowledge of the criminal mind, he often discovers crucial case evidence. He is renown for breaking seemingly impossible high-profile criminal cases (e.g. Green River Killer and the DC Sniper), leading many to liken him to a "rock star." ("Waiting to Exhale") Season Two During the Bay Harbor Butcher Case, Lundy gradually becomes dangerously close to discovering that Dexter Morgan is The Bay Harbor Butcher. During the investigation, Lundy becomes involved in a relationship with Debra. Lundy's influence greatly assists Debra in coping with her lingering trauma from her experience as The Ice Truck Killer's prisoner. Dexter outmaneuvers and frames Sergeant James Doakes as the Butcher; this leads Lundy to spearhead the entire police force in a full-scale manhunt to find Doakes. After Doakes is murdered by Lila West in a seemingly accidental explosion, the case is closed and Lundy moves on to find another serial killer in Oregon. Season Four Lundy returns to Miami with the intention to find the mysterious Trinity Killer. By this time, he has retired from the FBI. Sexual tensions arise between him and Debra and eventually they resume their love affair, resulting in Deb ending her relationship with Anton Briggs. In the fourth episode, he is fatally shot twice outside of his apartment. Debra is with him at the time, and she is shot once above the hip. At first, she thought the shooter was one of the Vacation Murderers but, later discovers it was The Trinity Killer's estranged daughter. Debra is devastated by Lundy's death. Despite knowing how dangerous Lundy had been to him during the Bay Harbor Butcher Case, Dexter acknowledges that he was a worthy opponent who did not deserve such a sorry death. Related Pages * Bay Harbor Butcher Case * Trinity Case * Christine Hill * Debra Morgan * Coral Cove Marina * The Bluewater Hotel * Frank Lundy Murder Case Notes * Viewers who watch the series "Criminal Minds" note that his role was reversed as Keith Carradine played serial killer Frank Breitkopf who was being tracked down by the FBI's BAU. Both characters had the given name, Frank. * In 2012, Keith Carradine voiced a main antagonist in a video game ''Hitman: Absolution. His character is named Blake Dexter and is an owner of a company named Dexter Industries. One of the company's taglines is "Dexter protects you." This is ironic, since in Season Two, when Lundy is antagonistic towards Dexter, many people consider Dexter's Bay Harbor Butcher identity a kind of protector. * Lundy is the first main antagonist of the series to survive the season in which he is a main antagonist. * It is possible that Frank Lundy is based on John Douglas, a prominent FBI agent who pioneered criminal profiling. They have similar traits and, interestingly, both contributed to The Green River Killer's eventual downfall. Gallery Flundy.png|'Lundy oversees case' Lundyseason4.jpg|'Lundy surprises Dexter' News of Lundy's return to Miami.jpg|'News of Lundy's return to Miami' 2013-08-23_1652.png|'Debra and Lundy re-unite for the last time' 2013-08-23_1655.png|'Debra watches Lundy take his final breath' Frank_Lundy_and_Debra_are_shot_by_a_reporter.jpg|'Frank Lundy and Debra are shot' Appearances Season Two * "Waiting to Exhale" * "An Inconvenient Lie" * "See-Through" * "The Dark Defender" * "Dex, Lies, and Videotape" * "That Night, a Forest Grew" * "Morning Comes" * "Resistance Is Futile" * "There's Something About Harry" * "Left Turn Ahead" * "The British Invasion" Season Four * "Living the Dream" * "Remains to Be Seen" * "Blinded by the Light" * "Dex Takes a Holiday' es:Frank Lundy Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 4 characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Main antagonists Category:Frank Lundy's Task Force Category:Debra's love interests Category:Seen in Thoughts Category:Federal Agents Category:Murder Victims Category:Indexter